Perfect
by archforge
Summary: AU: A story of sometimes having everything perfect doesn't make it perfect... Chapter 9 UP!
1. It's About A Girl It's About A Guy

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay I'm sorry that On The Line is taking so long but I've been on hiatus because of exams and   
essays of all things... However in a few days I take my finals and then I can concentrate on   
one of my greatest passions, writing... Funny isn't it? I have to write essays which I detest,   
but I love to write... LOL!  
  
However this is a completly different story it's loosly based on a few things I thought of, but   
it's AU, which means that it has nothing to do with Digimon nearly... I guess I could have made   
it as an original fic however I'm not really completly into that for now so... Please Enjoy.  
  
BTW...  
This won't be as long as On The Line it's just to get some frustration in me out for some   
writing...  
  
********  
  
Perfect : Chapter 1/?  
  
********  
  
Rika Nonako was a perfectionist, when she put her hand on anything it had to be perfect.   
Everything in her life had to be perfect; it was some type of psychological problem for her, to   
have something change or out of place would irritate her. So she worked hard on it making sure   
that nothing ever stepped out of place...  
  
Well that wasn't completely true, there was one thing that always was out of place in her life,   
Henry Wong. Rika had known Henry since they were born, on the same day surprisingly. But they   
were different, while Rika had to perfect in everything Henry didn't. He never needed to make   
sure that his desk was correctly positioned or that he wrote with the proper colour ink, he   
didn't even care that sometimes he would wear mismatching clothes.  
  
However that didn't mean that they weren't friends, on the contrary they were the best of   
friends. Never apart they shared a semi-hate-love relationship, Rika would never stop trying   
to shape Henry tying his shoes, combing his hair, organising his room; and Henry would never   
stop creating chaos in Rika's life, making sure to either make Rika late or too early for her   
schedule, use the wrong end of her eraser, leave her room in a disarrayed manner, or cause her   
to act spontaneous. To be truthful everyone thought they were strange friends for sometimes   
they seemed that they couldn't stand each other but they never seemed to get truly angry at each   
other for they were always friends.  
  
Well, they were... Until recently... Well you see it's a long story... It all started three   
weeks ago...  
  
******  
  
~ Like it? Hate it? Review it! ~ 


	2. Routine

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay here is the next chapter, I'm trying something new by putting it in first person view.  
  
The story will be written in first person if people like it. I thought it would give everyone   
a better perspective of how things are.  
  
However if people hate it I'll change it so it's third person.  
  
It's experimentation okay?  
  
**********  
  
Philip L. Moore, esquire:  
I'm writing on so please enjoy this chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
Thanks for the luck I'll need it! I'll trade you this chapter for more luck! LOL!  
  
**********  
  
Please I write for you the reader to enjoy.  
  
********  
  
Perfect : Chapter 2/?  
  
********  
  
I yawned as I got up turning off my alarm clock I confirmed the time while I stretched, slowly I   
got out of bed and smoothed and tucked the sheets in like I did every morning, fluffing the   
pillow slightly I made sure it was in it's proper place. Walking to the washroom I started my   
evolutions, I scrubbed my face carefully drying off my face I proceeded to brush my teeth,   
making sure that each tooth got at least ten strokes. Gurgling my mouthwash for exactly thirty   
seconds, I was done, tidying took only a few more second I was out of the washroom within ten   
minutes like usual. On top of the small couch in my room I pulled on the clothes that I had   
laid out the night before, straightening my hair I checked myself over on the mirror while   
picking up my hairbrush. The doorbell suddenly rang out, I glanced at the watch on my   
nightstand, it read seven, which meant he was early. Shaking my head I started to brush my hair   
counting down from fifty.  
  
"Fifteen, eighteen, seventy-seven, five, twenty."  
  
He was childish at times but I couldn't help smile, finishing the countdown I turned to my best   
friend who stood against the doorframe with a very large grin. His grey eyes shone brightly   
with mirth as he tried to ruin my counting, as usual his dark blue hair was a mess in a unruly   
state however unlike the usual mess the right side of his head his hair was matted down,   
probably from how he slept.  
  
"You aren't going to mess up my schedule today Henry, you may be early but I haven't eaten   
breakfast yet."  
  
I calmly put down my brush and picked up my glasses giving it a quick inspection for smudges I   
carefully put on my small frame glasses.  
  
Henry grinned, "You are so obsessive."  
  
He followed me to the kitchen, "And you are a sty this morning," taking my seat I carefully   
began to eat my breakfast in sections, starting with the potatoes of course.  
  
I watched Henry carefully as he poured out two cups of coffee; giving me a mischievous look he   
dropped three teaspoons of sugars and a gentle pouring of cream in one. Handing me the cup   
which he mixed I wrinkled my nose, Henry knew that I always took my coffee with two teaspoon   
teaspoons of sugar and no cream. However I wasn't going to put me behind schedule today which   
making my own coffee would have put me by half a minute.  
  
"You are a juvenile," I said with distain in my voice finishing my breakfast I dropped the   
dishes into sink and proceeded to wash it meticulously.  
  
Grabbing a dishtowel Henry started to dry them as I handed him the wet dishes. Picking up my   
school bag I started to school with Henry, glancing at my watch I noticed I was a few minutes   
early. It was too early to shrug off so I decided I would just kill a small bit of time.   
Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a comb that I usually kept there.  
  
Henry tried to bat my hand away, "Hey stop that," he complained.  
  
Biting my lower lip I was able to grab one of Henry's hand while I combed Henry's disarranged   
hair, trying to put it in some type of proper order.  
  
Giving up Henry stood still while I combed his hair, "You are so neurotic," he grumbled.  
  
"I'm just trying to make you look your best," raising a mirror to allow Henry to see himself, I   
watched as he looked at my handiwork. Now instead of hair being matted on the right side his   
hair was all in disarray but in a way that seemed that he was styling it for it look like that.  
  
Scowling Henry shoved his hands into his pocket while we walked to school.  
  
He was always cute when he scowled, ever since we were babies he looked cute when he scowled.  
  
"Come on Henry don't be mad, what's wrong with having your hair combed for once in the   
morning?" I asked with a slight triumphant sound in my voice.  
  
Well I tried to keep the triumphant tone away but it was hard I always liked it when I won   
something.  
  
Henry waved his hands as if he was trying to gather a reason, "Because it's unnatural."  
  
I rolled my eyes; that was his greatest excuse? Unnatural? It was unnatural for a person to   
decide to wear mismatching footwear but he did it once in the second grade.  
  
"That has to be the stupidest..."  
  
"Okay," said Henry holding up his hands in surrender, "I get it, bad excuse, how about I like   
leaving my hair in a mess?"  
  
"Because you're a mess?" I laughed.  
  
Okay so it was a low hit but hey he walked into that one right?  
  
"It's better then being a perfectionist," smiled Henry as he continued to walk to school.  
  
"Nothing wrong with being organised."  
  
Henry laughed, "I agree, but you take it to a whole new level."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest but Henry continued.  
  
"You take organisation to a whole new level Rika, for goodness sakes, you've planned when you   
are going to get married, when your going to have your children, their first names, when you are   
going to die. Isn't there a part of you that is... I don't know... Spontaneous?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Henry, "Spontaneous is chaos and chaos equals disaster."  
  
"Chaos can't be all bad," countered Henry.  
  
I laughed at his response, "This coming from the person who spent two days searching for a CD he   
borrowed and when I finished cleaning his room I found about twenty dollars and fifty-five   
cents."  
  
Henry groaned, "You're never going to let me off on that are you?"  
  
"Being organised means that you are never unprepared, that you are..."  
  
"Late."  
  
I turned to Henry confused.  
  
Henry grinned pulling back his sleeve he raised his watch to allow me to see, "Late."  
  
My eyes widened at the time that was shown on the watch, it read eight forty-five.  
  
I was late! How could I be late, I've never been late in my life, for goodness sakes not even   
my period was late. How the hell was I late now? This is bad, I can see it now first comes   
being late, then starts detention, there goes the honour role and soon I'll be in jail having a   
nickname of Bertha.  
  
"We're late!" I cried turning towards school I started to sprint as fast as I could.  
  
If I had waited or had super power hearing I would have probably heard Henry say the one word   
that would have told me that I had fallen for one of his tricks.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
*******  
  
~Look a shiny review button... Come on you know you want to... Push it! Push it! PUSH IT!~ 


	3. The Perfect Guy?

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
New Chapter!!!! Question, why is it coming out so fast? Well for one I want to finish this   
entire story before I continue writing On The Line. Next if anyone notice the length of each   
chapter isn't as long as On The Line so it's easier to pop out each chapter.  
  
However also this story is going to be short so I don't have to go so deep into developing   
character. Next it's a practice on the First person writing style to see if I can do it.  
  
So please if anyone is confused tell me how I can improve things.  
  
Also readers have noticed that the characteristics of Rika and Henry is different, the reason is   
this is a AU story. I need Rika and Henry to act a certain way for the story to work. That   
isn't saying that they aren't part of the characters too though. Because I always saw Rika as   
the perfectionist, she wanted to be the best the perfect trainer. Henry was a bit more laid   
back, more responsible but laid back. Also the glasses thing? Yeah in this story Rika wears   
glasses, I thought it would help add more character to her being a perfectionist.  
  
**********  
  
squishybookworm :  
Well thank you I'm hoping to work on adding more humour to the story but I'll have to see.  
As for personality I always saw Rika as the perfectionist because she wanted to be the perfect   
trainer the best. Henry was more laid back, he wanted to enjoy his time with Terriermon, even   
though he was more responsible I thought he was still more laid back.  
  
Sorato4ever :  
Um... Neatish, neatish... Nope not a word... However thank you for liking the story. Rika's   
perfectionist attitude is not a real disease it's just her personality she wants to be perfect.   
You'll figure out the reason why or it'll be revealed to you in future chapters.  
  
me :  
Terriermon in Henry's character... Hm... That's a good point I never figure that but I think you   
might be right! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
blucherry :  
Thank you I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to keep updating everyday as much as I can. Oh   
and in this story Rika does wear glasses. I thought it would help add more character for her being   
a perfectionist.  
  
littleweirdwriter :  
Actually in psychology it's explained as situation presents. Have you ever had that test where you   
took while you were dead tired but you Aced it? Well that's because most likely when you studied   
you were dead tired so you were in the same situation as when you took the test. It all comes   
down to that it is the same pencil or pen that you used when you studied so you are in the same   
situation... Oh and thanks for the luck, heres another chapter.  
  
ice-princess :  
Thank you for your praise... Um... What's confusing how it's written or the fact that Henry is the   
perfectionist? If it's how it's written please tell me how I can improve. If it's Henry being the   
perfectionist, that's because I always saw Rika as the person that is more the perfectionist, Henry   
was more laid back not willing to fight, he was only uptight when it comes to his responsibility but   
not everything else like Rika was.  
  
Takako :  
Yep another Henrika, I'll see about diverging into other areas later. On The Line will be continued   
after Finals when I have a lot more time. Right now I'm just doing this because it's a bit easier.  
  
**********  
  
Please tell me what I can improve on!  
  
**********  
  
Perfect : Chapter 3/?  
  
********  
  
I got to my class sweating a few strands of my hair fell out of its ponytail, my glasses were   
all fogged up from being outside and rushing into the warm building. Swinging the door open I   
got odd looks from everyone in the class as of the state I was in. Groaning inwards I glanced   
at the clock hanging on the wall to confirm my suspicion.  
  
That Jerk, he tricked me, I was completely early for class!  
  
Angrily I stomped to my seat putting my school bag down I began to try to put my entire   
appearance in order. My mind whirled with different ways of getting even with Henry from   
dipping him head first into a boiling vat of oil to building a huge catapult and shooting him   
towards North America.  
  
The door slid open calmly revealing Henry whistling an innocent tune as he took his seat behind   
me.  
  
"I think you are scum."  
  
If the sound of my voice was poisonous everyone in the room would be dead.  
  
"Oh come on Rika you fell right into it," said Henry amused.  
  
"You set your watch twenty minutes ahead," I growled, "I came to class sweaty and panting, that   
was completely sneaky and so... So..."  
  
"Brilliant," finished Henry grinning.  
  
"Childish," I corrected carefully pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear I raised my nose   
slightly.  
  
I decided that I would give Henry the silent treatment till the end of the first period.  
  
But before Henry could give a retort the classroom's door slid open allowing the teacher to   
enter.  
  
Clearing his throat the teacher opened his suitcase pulling out the class's marked assignments,   
carefully he began to hand them out while giving a running comment.  
  
Henry slouched back on his seat casually, "You know you should really lay back for a bit Rika   
one day your veins are going to pop from the stress of needing everything perfect."  
  
Flicking my hair back at Henry I kept my attention to the front of the class.  
  
I was totally not going to talk to him for the entire class, no matter what he did that stupid   
juvenile, childish, jerk.  
  
Mr. Tencahi started down the seats through the class, "Kazu and Ryo there is a standard in this   
school, even though you two are the star players for every sports team in the school it doesn't   
mean you guys can slack off."  
  
Geez Mr. Tencahi doesn't have to be that mean to Ryo, I mean he does sports, isn't that enough?  
  
Continuing on his journey Mr. Tenchai continued to hand out the papers back, "Kenta good job as   
usual your paper is very well done, are you sure I can't tempt you to skip this grade for a more   
challenging grade? Juri good job, but I want you to watch your facts; it's a bit obscure.   
Takato, you may not be the smartest person in the class but I think you can have a mark   
improvement if you worked a little longer on your projects. Rika as usual an A plus, keep this   
up and you might be able to give Kenta a run for his money."  
  
I beamed happily at the teacher; my perfect four point GPA was so for sure this year.  
  
Mr. Tenchai stopped at Henry's desk handing the paper back, "Henry... Well Henry I'm impressed   
this A plus shows you are intelligent after all, now if you can apply yourself everyday like   
this you might be one of the top students instead of being only a mediocre one.  
  
Henry grinned at the teacher when he accepted the paper, "But Mr. Tenchai don't you know that   
the world wants more mediocre people that think like robots? I'm mean whose going to teach the   
new generation if everyone excelled?"  
  
Okay I couldn't help it but I started to giggle, Henry never knew when to just shut up, he   
always tried to see how much he could get away with.  
  
Glaring at Henry Mr. Tenchai grumbled as he stalked away.  
  
Glancing back at Henry I whispered, "You should really ease up Henry one day your going to push   
things a bit too far."  
  
Okay so I said I wasn't going to talk to him but it was hard, try ignoring your best friend that   
you've known your entire life for a few minutes... It just doesn't happen, it's like cutting   
off a part of yourself.  
  
Henry grinned as he flipped through the pages of his essay.  
**********  
"I thought we would never get out of there," commented Henry pulling up his bag's shoulder strap   
he walked along side with me towards the cafeteria.  
  
"It was definitely a bit longer then usual," I agreed, glancing at my watch I noticed I was a   
minute late.  
  
Noticing my attention was on my watch Henry grinned, "So how much are you late by?"  
  
"Only a minute," I shrugged, "I can make it up I'll just eat a bit faster."  
  
Reaching the cafeteria we walked to our usual table, one of the few concessions that I had won   
from Henry was the right to sit at the same table every lunch period. Henry however was able to   
create small chaos by not allowing me to sit in the same seat at the table everyday.  
  
Pulling out our lunches Henry started to attack an apple, while I as always started with my   
normal Friday lunch, teriyaki vegetable rice bowl, I'm a vegetarian.  
  
My mind wandered as I looked around the room trying to find a person; suddenly I realized that   
Henry was staring at me while he chewed on his apple.  
  
I carefully put down my rice bowl and wiped my mouth with a napkin, "What is it Henry?"  
  
My words seemed to jolt Henry awake shaking his head he looked back down at his food, "Nothing,   
just thinking..."  
  
Whoah, Henry thinking? He usually never thought when he ate... He was usually just a big   
eating machine, you know the type that was on Sesame Street.. What's his name Cookie Monster?   
Except for all food, that was Henry eating pounds of food but never gain any, stupid   
genetics... However that isn't the point, the point is he was thinking of something else when   
he was eating, this is a new one.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Trying to figure out more ways how to ruin my day?"  
  
Henry looked up his face surprisingly serious for a second.  
  
For some apparent reason the look he gave me made me uncomfortable. Like he was sad or   
something... Like I did something wrong...  
  
I was about to apologise but Henry spoke before I could, "Yeah you got me. Hey Rika... I was   
wondering..."  
  
However my attention was diverted however by my crush, "Look at him..."  
  
There he was beautiful brown hair all spiky his bright crystal blue eyes shone brightly as if   
you can see into heaven. Ryo Akiyama the boy that had every girl including me chasing after   
him. He was sitting with his best friend Kazu who was also the heartthrob for all the girls but   
me in the school.  
  
"Oh please," grumbled Henry under his breath as he bit into his apple savagely.  
  
"His perfect isn't he?" I asked dreamily.  
  
Okay when it comes to Ryo Akiyama... Perfect Ryo Akiyama I sort of grow stupid, it's nothing   
bad it's what happens when you're in love right?  
  
"Sure if you like his type," shrugged Henry.  
  
His type? What the heck did that mean? His type? Ryo Akiyama's type was gorgeous, he was the   
most beautiful and perfect boy I ever laid my eyes on.  
  
"His type?" I asked.  
  
"You do know that he is half-brain dead," snickered Henry.  
  
Brain dead? How dare he?  
  
I slapped Henry on the arm, "He is not."  
  
Henry grinned, "Right that is why he is still having problems spelling his name."  
  
Okay he had me there; Ryo like Kazu wasn't the brightest bulb in the world...  
  
"Rika he doesn't even light up if he was a light bulb," laughed Henry.  
  
Oh I hated how he could read my thoughts.  
  
I rolled her eyes, "You are so jealous of Ryo."  
  
Henry sat up indignant, "I am not."  
  
Struck a nerve didn't I Henry old boy?  
  
Flicking Henry ear, I laughed, "Henry Wong is jealous!"  
  
Henry laughed as he tried to bat my hand away, his face lit up just like when we were little,   
he always looked really happy when we did this...  
  
"Henry Wong is jeal..."  
  
Suddenly a voice cut in, "Who is Henry jealous of?"  
  
I froze suddenly as did Henry who was trying to bat my hand away... That wasn't who I thought   
it was... Was it? Turning slowly there stood the perfect boy; dressed in all the right fashion   
his bright blue eyes seemed to draw me in. I would stare into those eyes if I could for the   
rest of my life.  
  
"Ergh... Henry is jealous of... Me?" I stuttered.  
  
Jealous of me? Could I say anything more stupid? That was the problem I always became tongue   
tied when Ryo was around.  
  
Covering his eyes with his hand Henry shook his head, "Smooth Rika," muttered Henry.  
  
Like you're helping Henry?  
  
Opening my mouth again I tried to fix the brain dead response that I gave, "You know because I'm   
smart and well stuff..."  
  
Smart and well stuff? What the heck response is that? Apparently I could say something more   
stupid, okay officially I'm brain dead, who cares about my four point GPA I can't even speak   
today. Language is off-line. I'm talking about red lights blinking smoke smelling off-line.  
  
Henry still having his hand covered his face from Ryo turned to me, "And stuff?" he mouthed.  
  
Yeah well you're not helping creep.  
  
Ryo's face creased as his brain worked, Ryo always looked cute when he thinks, "Well he has a   
lot to be jealous of... Ergh... Rika right?"  
  
He knew my name! Ryo knew my name.  
  
Henry tried to cover his laughter by coughing into his hand.  
  
"Right," I was able to squeak out.  
  
"Well I see you around then... I have to head to class with all those numbers," smiled Ryo as   
if proud of himself.  
  
"You mean math," said Henry dryly.  
  
Shut up Henry!  
  
Ryo's smile grew larger as his face became animated with happiness, "Right math... Numbers cool   
huh?"  
  
Henry rolled his eyes, "Delightful."  
  
Why was he being like that? Why was Henry being so rude?  
  
Glaring at Henry I kicked his shin under the table.  
  
Henry bit his tongue, "Owe."  
  
Ha! Take that you rude chaotic mongrel!  
  
Not noticing Henry pain, Ryo waved while he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"That hurt," complained Henry.  
  
Duh... It was suppose to Henry that is why it is called a kick.  
  
I jabbed a finger at Henry, "You were so rude."  
  
"I'm sorry if I couldn't help gag at how you were acting and wonder how he could be so brain   
dead yet be in the same grade as us," Henry retorted his face showing slightly annoyed.  
  
That was sorta weird, if I didn't know any better, I would swear that Henry was jealous. But   
Henry wasn't the jealous type usually he was cool as cucumber, never getting bothered by   
anything.  
  
"Jea-lous," I said evenly.  
  
"Brain-dead," said Henry dryly.  
  
I sighed, that didn't matter Ryo knew my name, "His cute though."  
  
"Ugh, okay that is it, I have to get away from here because it's killing me," said Henry pushing   
back his tray he gathered his things.  
  
I smiled at Henry it was hard staying angry with him, "I'll see you in math."  
  
Henry smiled briefly at me before he cleared his face as if he was brain-dead, "Uh... You mean   
the class with numbers?"  
  
Okay that is too far, I threw my orange at Henry in response.  
  
**********  
  
~Ooh... A button push it and see what happens.~ 


	4. The History Of Gifts

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Another chapter out! The story is progressing well, I'm hoping to be able to finish it in   
about six or eight more chapters. But I really have to see what the story feels like from there.  
  
Anywho another note is that this chapter will be a bit more serious, I'll try to add more humour   
in the next chapter but bear with me humour is still something I'm having trouble with.  
  
**********  
  
blucherry :  
Yeah Ryo is slightly dumb in this story... Now don't get me wrong I don't hate the Ryo as a   
character I just need him to be like this in this story.  
  
Butterfly-fire :  
I may have tried to hard to put Ryo as a bit dumber then the average bear... Hehehe... Oops?  
  
Sorato4ever :  
Tell me about it, my English teacher has told me I made mark improvements in my grammer but I   
still have a long road to go before it's perfect...  
  
MoonlightNIV :  
Thank-you please enjoy this chapter!  
  
squishybookworm :  
I agree with you there, I definitely need more work on my grammer... I'm working on it... I   
hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
kallie :  
Very good, I was wondering if anyone was going to be able to make that connection. Yes I basing   
Ryo on Ethan Craft in Lizzie McGuire. I'll see about giving him a bit more character but that   
might take some doing.  
  
gad :  
Okay here's another chapter!  
  
littleweirdwriter :  
Thank-you I have two more finals today then I'm free as a cucumber till summer semester...  
  
Henrika :  
Yeah, I just hope that people don't think I like bashing Ryo. I like Ryo but in this story I just   
need him to play a certain role. Well enjoy this chapter.  
  
**********  
  
This chapter is for you the readers.  
  
*******************************  
  
Perfect : Chapter 4/?  
  
*******************************  
  
I turned the page in my book, it was after school I was sitting on the benches of the track   
field in the cold. The reason was on the field the object of my affection and attention, Ryo   
Akiyama from the day I saw him I knew that one-day that Ryo and I would date. Eventually I   
planned out our courtship, engagement and marriage. Hey I'm meticulous in my planning okay?  
  
Huddled beside me was my best girlfriend, Juri Katou, she was not the greatest fan of the track   
and field because her boyfriend was not part of the team but today she was sitting beside me   
because her boyfriend, Takato Matsuki had something to do after school.  
  
"He is dreamy," agreed Juri grinning.  
  
I nodded my eyes firmly on Ryo.  
  
My heart pounded a little faster when I saw Ryo look up at me and waved, I returned his wave but   
his attention was already back on the track.  
  
"So are you ready for the Sunday?" asked Juri excited.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "It's just a birthday Juri it's nothing that special."  
  
"It's Henry and your birthday," squealed Juri excited.  
  
For some reason Juri was always excited on my birthday because I shared it with Henry, frankly   
in my shoes it's not really anything to jump to joy to.  
  
"So?" I shrugged.  
  
"So what did you get him?" asked Juri her breath making small puffs of warm clouds in the cold."  
  
"I got him something," I shrugged rather uncomfortably.  
  
Juri maybe my best girlfriend but there were limits, I am always sensitive about the gift I got   
Henry because I always felt judged by what I gave him.  
  
"You're not going to tell me?" asked Juri outraged.  
  
"Not if I don't have to," I couldn't help smile.  
  
"Can I at least guess?" pleaded Juri.  
  
I shrugged unable to wipe the smile off my lips.  
  
"A day planner?" suggested Juri, seeing me shake my head; she continued her guesses, "a pencil   
organiser? A new watch?"  
  
Day planner? Pencil Organiser? What in the world did she think of me? That I was completely   
devoid of being able to come close to find a gift that Henry might like?  
  
As Juri continued her guesses my frown deepened, all the gifts she was listing were things Henry   
wouldn't like. It was sort of unfair though Henry always out did me every year in the gift   
department. For some reason he always got this unbelievable gift that would put my gift for   
him to shame, even though he would thank me profusely for what I gave him I always felt   
horrible. Every year I would burst into tears because of the gift Henry would get me. On my   
ninth birthday Henry gave me this beautiful pen with my name engraved on it and all I got him   
was a stupid hand made frame with a picture of us on vacation and a book of a Million Jokes and   
Pranks. It wasn't really my fault though; you see Henry isn't the easiest person to shop for.   
He never seemed like he wanted something and he was always happy to get something from me that   
I never could tell if I hit the mark on a perfect gift or not.  
  
My hands tightened on the pen that Henry gave me on my ninth birthday, then touching the small   
pendant around my neck that he gave me on my eleventh birthday. The feeling of my thirteenth   
birthday present a single golden band bracelet that had beautiful engravings all over it   
weighted heavily on me. The sound the promise ring that Henry gave me on our sixth birthday   
made when it hit the pendant finally broke me, I couldn't take it, I didn't want to be short   
this year, I didn't want the horrible feeling of being a bad, miserable friend because Henry got   
me a better gift. He deserved something unbelievable this year, something that would make him   
cry... Well a girl can dream right?  
  
Turning to Juri my eyes were determined, "Juri I want to go shopping."  
  
Juri looked at me surprised, "What?"  
  
Wow am I really that much of a wet blanket that I can't suggest going shopping without her   
looking at me like I grew a third eye?  
  
Juri felt my forehead, "But you hate shopping you never want to go shopping. Do you have a   
fever or something?"  
  
Okay she had a point about me not like shopping but she didn't have to play the sick card.  
  
"No Juri, I just want to go shopping, for Henry."  
  
"You didn't get him a gift yet?" exclaimed Juri in surprise.  
  
I shook my head, "No I already got him a multi-tool knife the Letterman Wave but I don't want to   
be outdone this year so I want to go shopping for another gift."  
  
Juri looked deep in thought while she nodded, "Yeah he definitely always gets a brilliant gift   
for you... But there is one problem..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... Rika what does Henry like?" asked Juri looking helpless.  
  
She does have a point... Shopping for Henry is like shopping for that wealthy third Aunt twice   
remove, you never know what to get her but you don't want to upset her because you want your   
inheritance.  
  
"I thought you were the expert in shopping."  
  
Juri looked at me as if I was crazy, "I'm an expert in shopping for trendy clothes and things   
for me, Henry is not going to like or fit into a halter top or mini skirt."  
  
Now that was a picture I definitely didn't need.  
  
"Eeew," I said wrinkling my noise, "did you really have to paint that picture? Let's just go to   
the mall maybe I'll get lucky and something will jump out at me."  
  
"Okay," shrugged Juri smiling, pulling out her cell phone, "I'll help too but let me tell   
Takato I'm going shopping with you."  
  
I nodded as Juri called her boyfriend; my mind whirled as I tried to imagine a proper gift to   
get Henry but after the image of him being in a halter-top and mini skirt my mind was pretty   
uneasy to start imagining things.  
  
"All done," said Juri happily tucking her phone away.  
  
Gather our school bags Juri stopped and looked at me curiously for a second, "Um... Rika what   
about your schedule?"  
  
I suddenly realize that going to the mall would ruin all my schedules for the day, but my mind   
was made, I squared my shoulders, "I don't care I'm going to get Henry something."  
  
Juri smile seem to broaden nodding we headed off to the mall.  
**************************  
"How about this?"  
  
I turned to Juri, she was pointing at what looked like a carving of a wooden house with seven   
dwarfs working around it. It was childish which would definitely amuse Henry; I took a closer   
look at the piece.  
  
Juri pressed one of the dwarves suddenly a small jingle could be heard, pressing on another   
dwarf the house lit up with a small cheery glow. Finally reaching on of the dwarfs the chimney   
lit a small fire.  
  
Okay can you say the most geek thing there is?  
  
Turning to Juri, I frowned, "I don't think so, as much as it is cute and as much as Henry would   
definitely be amused at the gift I don't think it is exactly perfect."  
  
Juri shrugged, as we continued to look around the shop, "Do you even have a single idea of what   
Henry would like?"  
  
"Believe me Juri if I had a single idea I would have gotten Henry it already," I said dryly,   
"what did you get him?"  
  
"Gift Certificate," said Juri picking up a nit-knack to examine it.  
  
My mouth opened before I thought, "That's pretty generic."  
  
Luckily for me Juri didn't take offence.  
  
Juri smiled sheepishly, "As you said Henry is one hard person to shop for."  
  
"Let's change shops," I suggested.  
  
Juri nodded as we walked the mall trying to look for something.  
  
"Doesn't Henry work somewhere here?" asked Juri looking around.  
  
I nodded slowly; even though Henry got an allowance from his parents they didn't give him a   
whole lot because they wanted him to learn the value of money and hard work. Unlike me being an   
only child my mother gave me a wealthy allowance that outdid Henry's even with his work.  
  
"He works at that Electronic store," I said pointing at one of the shops. "He repairs things,   
computers, radios, anything that has a wire and need electricity."  
  
Juri eyed the place carefully, "Guess we shouldn't shop there."  
  
"You guessed right," I nodded.  
  
The last thing I wanted was for Henry to see me shopping, for one he would definitely tease me   
for breaking my schedule and second I didn't want him to think I did my shopping for him at the   
last second. Unfortunately God was definitely not on my side today.  
  
"Rika? Juri?"  
  
Nope definitely was not on my side, in fact I'm pretty sure I'm actually the thing that is stuck onto the tires of the luck truck.  
  
Cringing, Juri and I turned to Henry.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Henry a large smile appeared on his face.  
  
Okay I can do this, something that will sound reasonable, something that is a great excuse,   
something that will throw him off the scent.  
  
"Shopping," I said.  
  
Okay what point did I not understand of finding a reasonable, good excuse that would throw Henry   
off the scent?  
  
"Shopping? For what?" asked Henry surprised.  
  
Juri kicked my leg before I can answer, "We were shopping for some clothes... You know bras,   
halter-tops, jeans..."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow his eyes focussed on me.  
  
I am totally not going to tell him a thing, we are here to shop, we are here to shop, shopping   
for bras, halter-tops, jeans...  
  
"I'm here to shop for another gift for you and Juri is just here to help," I said all in one   
breath quickly.  
  
Okay did I mention I am a horrible liar? I've never been able to get away with any lie in my   
entire life.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Another gift?"  
  
Juri slapped her head, shaking her head she turned to me with her patented, `what is wrong with   
you' look.  
  
Henry glanced at Juri with an apologetic smile, "I'm guessing now that I wasn't suppose to find   
this out."  
  
Juri nodded not saying a word.  
  
"Well... Right now I got a break," said Henry smiling, "so... Come on I'll buy drinks."  
  
Allowing Henry to take my hand he pulled me to the food court, his smile never changed through the entire time.  
  
Putting three fruit drinks on the table we drank in silence for a minute before I broke the silence.  
  
Allowing Henry to take my hand he pulled me to the food court, his smile never changed through   
the entire time, I thought he would be disappointed but he seemed really happy for some unknown   
reason.  
  
Putting three fruit drinks on the table we drank in silence for a minute before I broke the   
silence.  
  
"So how's work?"  
  
Henry shrugged, "You know the usual, angry customers, ignorant boss, crappy working conditions."  
  
I knew that Henry didn't like his job and I hated seeing him miserable.  
  
"You can always get a better job..."  
  
Henry shook his head, "Nah, it's okay, besides the job builds character."  
  
Hmm... That's funny Henry's character never really has changed for the better... Wait... Nope   
still the loveable, childish, messy, boy that I played with in the kiddie pool.  
  
"Hey Henry what do you want for your birthday?" asked Juri suddenly.  
  
I dropped my head onto my hands in defeat.  
  
Thanks Juri, loads of help, so much for trying to surprise Henry with a great gift. Besides   
Henry wouldn't tell us, he is always mysterious and stuff.  
  
Henry laughed, "Anything is okay."  
  
Told you Juri.  
  
Juri frowned but pressed on, "There has to be something that you want more then anything."  
  
Raising my head slightly from my hands I turned to Juri, "Juri shut up stop pressing him," I   
hissed.  
  
Suddenly I realized that Henry was quiet, turning my attention to Henry I noticed that he was   
staring at me again, just like during lunch today. I definitely started to get uncomfortable,   
was there something wrong with me? Did I have a pimple? Was there something stuck on my   
teeth? Why didn't Juri tell me? Why wasn't Henry telling me what was wrong? Was he secretly   
wondering how long it would take before I realize what the obvious flaw was? That Jerk! Like   
his all perfect, can't even colour code his clothes.  
  
Henry looked down breaking his stare; "No Juri there isn't anything you can get me that I want   
more then anything."  
  
Juri looked disappointed swirling her drink she started to guess, "How about a game?"  
  
A smile slowly reappeared on Henry's face while he shook his head to each of Juri's guesses.  
  
My eyes were still on Henry unable to shake the weird feeling I got... There was definitely   
something but I couldn't figure out what. It was strange usually I had this great thing with   
Henry about reading each other's thoughts but lately I've noticed that there was something there   
that I knew of but I couldn't figure out. It was as if Henry was deliberately trying to keep me   
from finding out what it was.  
  
**************************  
  
~And an end to another chapter! Please review!~ 


	5. The Art Of Gift Giving

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
My finals were done on FRIDAY!!!  
  
So I quickly went out and bought the DVD of Harry Potter: Chambers of Secrets.  
  
I spent Firday night through Saturday pigging out on Junk Food and watching TV and the DVD   
several times.  
  
So after small break of Friday Night and all of Saturday to recover from Junk Food hangover...   
I considered myself somewhat rested so you can have this chapter to read.  
  
I'm still trying to work on humour but this one is a more emotional chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Butter-fire :  
Well you don't have to wonder no more, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Takako :  
Thank you I'm writing the next chapter tonight so it'll be out soon.  
  
Philip L. Moore, esquire :  
You know... I really don't know, but I do know this, don't give up, no matter what happens...  
If you check I have some stories that there are few or nearly no reviews on them... I did   
give up once until some writers that wrote in this genre inspired me and I wrote On The Line.  
So don't give up you'll find your knack, just keep working on it!  
  
Sorato4ever :  
Well don't expect Henry to get exactly what he wants... Well just read the chapter!  
  
blucherry :  
Hm... Well we'll see, won't we...  
  
gad :  
Continuing as you command.  
  
littleweirdwriter :  
Yes, I believe I will, truthfully I'm writing this story in this point of view to get some   
practice writing in this form... But in this story I think I'll keep to Rika's POV.  
  
Henrika :  
Well enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kara Kasai :  
Hm... You're right, you're absolutely right, I don't believe I never saw that... You're   
really good at this... One of these days I'm going to write a perfect grammer chapter   
all because of you.  
  
I love Jenrya :  
Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
kallie :  
I'm just glad you guys are liking my stories.  
  
**********  
  
As always I write because I love it, but I continue to write because of you guys.  
  
*******************************  
  
Perfect : Chapter 5/?  
  
*******************************  
  
The Ice Rink was cold as I remembered it, you see Henry's parents and my mom had this thing   
where we shared the same Birthday Party because they've known each other since before Henry and   
I was born. Plus with us being on the same day and we were the best of friends it made a weird   
sort of sense, Henry and I didn't mind because it meant that our parties were always the biggest   
the entire school has ever seen, everyone was invited and I mean everyone from the kindergartens   
to the janitor everyone was there. The problem however was our parents, you know how parents   
have these cheesy ideas for birthday parties well our parents were the worst. This year was the   
ice rink, okay so I may sound like a spoiled brat but still I wanted to have a cool party, like   
Alice Hitomi she got to have a slumber party for her birthday. But then again somehow the party   
is always a blast since Henry would always make it fun no matter what.  
  
"Come on Rika it isn't that bad," said Juri as she skated backwards.  
  
I shook my head at Juri and all my friends.  
  
I hate skating I have very bad balance coordination. As much as I keep trying to be perfect it   
doesn't work with balance or nearly anything physical, I mean I take band as an elective just   
so I don't have to take gym. The balance thing would definitely be bad, that and the idea of   
physical activities that are planned for an entire period doesn't appeal to me all that   
much... I mean square dancing? Like who is going to need that in the future? I don't see   
myself needing the ability to square dance when I'm an Ambassador to a country.  
  
"I think I'll just stay on the side-line where it's safe."  
  
Juri sighed skating up to me she leaned in close to whisper, "Come on Ryo is out here."  
  
My heart started to pound at the sound of Ryo's name, pathetic isn't it? But she was right, Ryo   
was out on the Ice Rink skating gracefully and I really wanted to be out there to impress him   
but I knew I would fall on my face.  
  
Putting a foot on the ice carefully I could feel the slipperiness of the ice under the blades,   
shaking my head held onto the wall more tightly, "I don't think I can."  
  
"Come on Rika it isn't that bad," encouraged Juri pulling on one of my arm, "you'll do fine."  
  
Is she crazy? Has she seen me skate before? What in the entire ten years that I've known her   
that made her believe that I can skate?  
  
"Juri, what in the entire time I've known you what period of our lives that I've shown that   
demonstrates that I can skate?"  
  
Juri stopped to think for a second, "Nothing, but hey there is always a first right?"  
  
First? The first would probably be my last time; I always landed on my head or my backside   
never on my feet. I mean I'm as graceful as an egg that is dropped from the counter. I go   
splat!  
  
"Yeah you can do it Rika!" cried the rest of my friends.  
  
Gathering what little courage I had and I'm talking about little, if you gather all my courage   
you'll see that it doesn't even fill my pinkie. Taking a deep breath I pushed off the wall, for   
a second I thought I was doing it, my knees were wobbling but I was moving forward.  
  
Hey I'm moving forward! I'm actually skating! I'm doing it! Maybe skating isn't as hard as I   
made it out to be. Wait... I'm heading towards the rest of the class that was circling the   
rink at rapid speeds. Okay now I'm worried I mean calculate this, slow moving object, me.   
Moving towards larger fast moving objects, the rest of class. This equals all one thing, me   
turning into pudding.  
  
Whirling my hands in the air I tried to stop myself I tried to do the only thing I could   
remember for skating... Or was it skiing?  
  
I turned my skates towards each other in a pie shape and suddenly I feel myself falling.  
  
"AHHHH!" a scream ripped through my throat as I started to fall.  
  
I could see it now my brain splattered all over the cold ice, it would look like frozen Jell-O.   
Some stupid kindergartener will be standing over my remains poking at my fleshy mess with a   
stick and it would make this sickly squishy sound.  
  
But before I hit the ground someone's arms encircled me under my arms and suddenly I felt like I   
was flying. Opening one eye I saw the stunned looks of Juri and the gang while I was skating   
backwards, my head was resting on someone's chest while he was skating backwards fast.  
  
I could feel him pull me up to my feet, we turned slowly one of his arm was still on my waist   
while the other one was able to grab onto my hand like we were ball room dancing. Turning   
slowly I realized that it was Henry who had rescued me. He was grinning wildly as we were   
skating at dizzying speeds; his dark blue hair was blowing back as we lapped the rink. Looking   
forward I realized we were skating faster then everyone and we were passing them.  
  
"Ahh!" I squeaked.  
  
Henry seemed to take great joys of cutting it close to passing people, we would get so close   
that I thought we would smash right into them but at the last second we would swerve, twirl, or   
spin out of the way.  
  
Then we were heading towards our group friends again but directly at them were they stood.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Okay so I'm a fraidy cat but I hate speed and I definitely think I bruise easily.  
  
My eyes were shut waiting for the impact but there was nothing.  
  
Opening my eyes I looked straight into Henry's warm grey eyes, his cheeks were bright red from   
the cold, large warm breaths puffed out of him as he was breathing heavily from skating for both   
of us. Glancing around I realized we were in the centre of the rink spinning slowly my arms   
were around his neck while his were on my waist.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Henry smiled, "Yeah wow," his voice was soft holding so much wonder as if he was trying hard not   
to speak any louder as if I would shatter if he did.  
  
Good old Henry never letting me fall, I wasn't even angry for him scaring me to death for the   
stunts we pulled. Letting my head fall on his chest I sighed contently.  
  
"Rika you okay?"  
  
Turning I saw Juri and the rest of the gang skating up to us.  
  
"Not even a scratch," I said my voice was a little shaky.  
  
"That was some pretty awesome skating Henry," said Ryo skating up.  
  
Henry smiled back uncomfortably, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Henry's hands slowly released me, smiling at him I grabbed onto Juri's arm, "Okay back to the   
side lines for me, I think I had enough excitement for the day."  
  
As I skated away holding onto Juri's arm I looked behind me to see Henry just staring at me with   
the same expression that I couldn't figure out.  
**************************  
I carefully picked at the wrapper, making sure that I didn't tear any of the wrapping paper, as   
much as it was fun to tear into presents I found it equally fun and challenging not to tear the   
wrapping paper. Pulling the wrapper away from the present I stared in disbelief at the gift, it   
was the weird carving with the house and dwarfs that Juri and I were looking at on Friday.  
  
Okay as much as this present is cute I do have to say, what kind of person would think that I   
would actually like this present?  
  
"Who gave you that present?" asked Juri quietly so only I could hear, by her tone she was   
having the same thoughts that I had.  
  
"Like it Rika?"  
  
Juri and I looked up in horror to see Ryo beaming a big smile at me.  
  
Quickly putting on my best smile, "Yeah I love it, it's so... So cute!"  
  
Putting the present down I quickly grabbed my cup of soda, if I was drinking nobody could see   
how bad I was lying. Looking around I already saw that Henry had already left the group he was   
waiting; there was this tradition you see. Every year, since I cried from the gift I got from   
him we always exchanged presents away from everyone so nobody could see us, not even our parents   
were allowed to see.  
  
Carefully making sure that I had Henry's presents I started to edge away from the group   
carefully, the problem was everyone knew that Henry and I always exchanged gifts away from them   
so they always wanted to see. For some reason I really didn't want them there, it wasn't that I   
didn't want them to see me cry, it was just that there was something else like that the time   
that I spent with Henry when we exchanged gifts was sacred. It was only for the two of us,   
nobody else, nobody else was ever allowed to see. Strange huh?  
  
Giving a quick slip I nervously kept glancing behind me making sure that nobody was following   
me, exiting the Ice Rink I started to head towards a small group of bushes at the side of the   
rink. Checking over my shoulder one more time I took a deep breath before jumping into the   
bushes.  
  
To my surprise there was a very small clearing, enough room to fit Henry and me barely, he was   
leaning against the wall of the building with a soft smile that was reserved only for me.  
  
"You're late," said Henry.  
  
"I had one last present," I answered, for some reason I took his hands into mine.  
  
Henry looked amused, "You mean the carving of the house and dwarves that lights up?"  
  
"Yeah," I laughed, "Ryo gave it to me."  
  
"He has wonderful taste," said Henry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up I like it."  
  
Henry gave me a wry look that meant, I know you Rika Nonako.  
  
Nodding I laughed quietly, his hands were warm as he casually made small circles on the back of   
my hand.  
  
Pulling one hand away I reached into my pocket and handed him one of the presents.  
  
Grinning Henry took it happily, holding it up to right ear he shook it gently, "Doesn't rattle."  
  
"Doesn't tick either," I said amused.  
  
"Which means it's not a bomb," finished Henry.  
  
Laughing I nodded him to continue.  
  
Henry looked at me for a second, his hands poised to rip the wrapping paper, "You mind?"  
  
"No," I said shaking my head; Henry never neatly pulled the wrapping paper off. If he could rip   
the wrapping paper into millions of pieces he would just for fun.  
  
With a big sense of gusto Henry shredded the wrapping paper revealing the multi-tool knife that   
took me weeks for me to decide upon, looking up with a warm smile, he pulled me into a warm hug,   
"I love it Rika, thank-you."  
  
I frowned in disappointment, his reaction was the same as always never changing every year it   
was the same, he would look up at me with his warm grey eyes with the smile that was only for   
me, pull me into a warm hug, and say one phrase, "I love it Rika, thank-you."  
  
However I still had present number two, pulling a small box out of my jacket I handed it to him.  
  
Henry looked curiously at me for a second before tearing into the carefully wrapped gift with   
his usual childish glee. Opening the box it revealed a simple silver band promise ring exactly   
the same as the one I wore, Henry looked up at me startled.  
  
Well at least I got a different type of reaction this time.  
  
"You gave me one when I turned six," I shrugged, "I never thought guys would wear a promise ring   
but I wanted you to have one because I wanted to give you the same promise you gave me nine   
years ago."  
  
Picking up the ring carefully Henry stared at it, "That I'll be your best friend no matter what   
happens that my feelings for you will never change."  
  
I nodded tears came unbidden to my eyes as Henry recited the promise he made when he was six.  
  
Taking it carefully from him I slid it onto his finger as I recited the promise, "Henry, I'll be   
your best friend, no matter what happens that my feelings for you will never change."  
  
Pulling me into a tight hug he kissed me on the forehead, "I love it Rika... I really do."  
  
Laughing lightly, I hugged him tighter, "Are you getting all mushy on me Henry?"  
  
Henry laughed kissing my forehead again he pulled out my present, handing it to me he smiled,   
"Happy Fifteen Birthday Rika."  
  
Carefully I pulled at the tape that held the wrapping paper in place, after a few minutes I   
realized that Henry had used an unusual amount of tape to hold the paper together. Looking up I   
saw him smiling innocently.  
  
"I'm not going to give up Henry," I said biting my lower lip as I bent all my concentration on   
not ripping the paper while taking off the tape.  
  
Henry snickered as he watched me pick at each millimetre of tape as if it was a time bomb.   
Finally I was able to pull my present out.  
  
"It's an electronic organiser," said Henry with a shrug, "it has a journal, it holds dates, time   
tables, does calculations, is a GPS, internet capacity, sends text messaging..."  
  
"It's perfect," I looked down at my feet.  
  
Like every year tears started to flow down my face, hugging the present closer I cried softly.  
  
"Hey Rika," began Henry uncomfortably, putting his arms gently around me, "you said you weren't   
going to cry this year. Please don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry," I sniffed, "it's just this is perfect for me."  
  
Not only was the present exactly what I wanted, I knew how much this present was worth, Henry   
must have been saving for months, working at that crummy job just to be able to buy it for me.  
  
Henry shrugged, "I thought you might not like it, it isn't exactly something very personal."  
  
I shook my head, "It's perfect Henry it's exactly what I want."  
  
Turning on my new organiser, I laughed at the picture that the start-up had, it was a picture of   
Henry and I, we had surprised looks on our faces, it was a picture taken on our Summer   
Vacation. We were both staring at a pond bellow us that we were suppose to jump into. One of   
us was suppose to go first but at the end we pushed each other off by accident so we both went   
in together.  
  
"We better be heading back," said Henry softly.  
  
I nodded slowly, wiping the tears from my face I looked up at Henry, "How do I look."  
  
"Like you were crying," said Henry truthfully.  
  
I smiled at him through my red eyes; taking his hand firmly into mine I could hear the click   
that our promise rings made.  
  
**************************  
  
~Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to typing I go...~ 


	6. Asking

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Humour is so hard to write... Sheesh, I just got to figure out where my groove for humour is.  
  
Well until then, have another chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Butterfly-fire :  
I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Takako :  
It'll work out don't worry I've already worked out most of the story.  
  
littleweirdwriter :  
Thank you and I'm writing on.  
  
Sorato4ever :  
I find humour harder to write though, it's because humour is easier shown through sight then   
words I find so writing humour is always difficult for me.  
  
blucherry :  
Thank you. Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
Henrika :  
Don't worry it'll work out since I planned this story to be fairly shorter then my other ones   
I already know exactly how things are going to go down.  
  
kallie :  
Just knowing that you read it and enjoyed this chapter is good enough for me... Thank-you.  
  
SVZ :  
Please enjoy this chapter then.  
  
K. Kasai :  
As always I enjoy hearing... Ergh... Reading? From you. I know you're definitly going to   
find some mistakes on this one too... Hehehe... Now all you have to wonder is if I'm putting   
these mistakes intentionally in order to see if you can catch them... LOL!  
  
I love Jenrya :  
Thank-you.  
  
Philip L. Moore, esquire :  
Thank you but the problem I'm having now is trying to keep up with writing chapters then getting   
my act together to put them on the web. I have to reformat them because I type them on a   
program that is incompatible with this site. Or at least I think is incompatible... Hm.. Gonna   
have to check on that one day.  
  
**********  
  
Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this one.  
  
*******************************  
  
Perfect : Chapter 6/?  
  
*******************************  
  
The cafeteria was it's usual noisy self as Juri and I carried our trays to my usual table,   
Takato and Henry were already sitting eating.  
  
"Have you guys heard?" I asked sliding into a seat.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow to indicate that he was listening as he opened a bag of chips with his   
teeth.  
  
"There's a dance coming up," said Juri happily sliding into the other open seat.  
  
Takato and Henry exchanged quick looks of confusion.  
  
"So?" asked Henry taking a bite out of a chip.  
  
"It's this Friday," said Juri firmly.  
  
"So you've enlightened us," said Takato taking a chip out of Henry's bag.  
  
Juri and I exchanged our confused looks, what in the world was wrong with those two? I mean   
Henry I could sort of understand but Takato didn't even show any expression for excitement. Oh   
God! Henry is contagious!  
  
"Men," sighed Juri.  
  
"You have to understand Juri," began Henry waving a chip in the air while he explained, "to us a   
dance is just that a dance. It's nothing special since it happens once a month and just about   
any time the dance committee decides on having one. Since it's a regular happening event, it   
then makes a dance no longer special."  
  
Now even though I love Henry very much he is extremely annoying, he always has a good reason not   
to care about anything. The least he could do was to put on a little show of interest or   
excitement but no, if he did that the world might explode.  
  
Juri turned to me her eye's narrowed, "He is infuriating."  
  
"He has always been like that," I said with a shrug.  
  
Henry smirked as he took another loud bite out of a chip.  
  
Clearing his throat Takato leaned closer to Juri, taking her hands into his, "Juri do you want   
to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Owe!" said Henry giving me a surprise look.  
  
My swift kick to his shin made sure that Henry wouldn't interrupt the romantic moment that   
Takato and Juri was having.  
  
Now watching Takato and Juri, I had to admit Takato just ask a Juri out in one of the romantic   
ways possible and judging from how Juri seems to melting into pudding right now I think it   
worked.  
  
"Of course I'll love to," said Juri her eyes wide.  
  
Henry gave me a wry look but held his tongue because I gave him my patented; `You do and you are   
going to regret it' look.  
  
Takato smiled, kissing Juri lightly he leaned back on his chair, smiling at Henry, "Got my date."  
  
"I can see that," said Henry bored as he inspected one of the potato chips before popping it   
into his mouth.  
  
Stupid Henry you just witnessed one of the most romantic ways of asking a girl out and you still   
act like you're watching paint dry.  
  
"So are you going to the dance Henry?" asked Juri.  
  
Henry looked up thoughtfully at Juri for a second, "Not really, don't really like to dance."  
  
"What he means is he doesn't have a date," I said grinning.  
  
Okay as soon as those words left my mouth I started to worry, by the way Henry raised his   
eyebrows and turned his grey eyes to me I knew I was in trouble.  
  
"Ouch," said Takato wincing, "give the man some dignity Rika."  
  
"So do you have a date Rika?" asked Henry sweetly.  
  
I blushed turning red from embarrassment.  
  
I knew I forgot something, mental note next time make sure you get yourself a date before you   
make fun of someone who doesn't have one.  
  
"I'm still waiting," I said in a hurt voice.  
  
"For Ryo?" snorted Henry leaning back on his chair.  
  
There he goes again, if I didn't know any better I swear that he didn't like Ryo... But that's   
preposterous why wouldn't he like the most perfect boy in school? I mean Ryo's gorgeous,   
popular, and extremely nice to everyone.  
  
I glared at Henry, "Is there something you want to say Henry?"  
  
You insult Ryo Henry then you start messing with me.  
  
Henry looked directly at me and I found myself stunned for a second... For a second I could   
swear that there was anger in his eyes, but then it was gone as if a wall came down.  
  
"No I'm done," said Henry throwing his chip bag onto his tray, picking up his things he threw   
his garbage out as he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Okay what just happened?" I demanded looking at Juri and Takato who shrugged.  
  
"I'll be right back," I told Juri and Takato taking off after Henry I ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
I was going to pull what was bothering him out of his stupid ass if it was the last thing I do.  
  
"Henry!" I said grabbing his arm.  
  
Turning with a certain resignation Henry gave me an annoyed look, "What Rika? What do you want   
now?"  
  
What do I want? I want truth, you stupid pigheaded...  
  
"I want to know what is bothering you," I said angrily poking him in the chest.  
  
Henry shook his head, "Nothing Rika, I'm just having an off day."  
  
Okay does anyone else smell that? Yep that's the smell of bull...  
  
"Something is bothering you Henry and I want to know what... You owe me!"  
  
Henry's eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
Okay where did that come from? I mean when did Henry owe me anything?  
  
"Well no," I said quickly and slightly confused, "I mean I'm just worried about you Henry, I   
want to know what's been bothering you."  
  
Henry squeezed the bridge of his nose, looking up at me he sighed, "Nothing Rika, I'm just going   
through a slightly rough patch, I guess with a job I hate and the stress of school and stuff I'm   
not up to my usual cheerful self."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean Henry you've been... Weird for a while now."  
  
Henry laughed, "Aren't I always weird?"  
  
He does have a point and seeing him laugh again makes me feel a whole lot better.  
  
"You sure you are okay?"  
  
Henry smiled, "Okay your concern is touching Rika but I'm going to be fine... How about you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"How are you doing waiting for Ryo?" asked Henry.  
  
"I'm okay," I shrugged as I started to walk with Henry.  
  
"He's a fool not to notice you Rika," he said quietly.  
  
I smiled at Henry leaning on his shoulder, "Thanks Henry."  
  
Henry nodded, "Anytime."  
  
"Do you think you can help me though?" I asked timidly.  
  
Henry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "It sounds like you have a plan."  
  
I nodded feeling slightly guilty, "You see Ryo really likes you."  
  
Henry barked out a laugh, "He likes me? Why in all the tea of the world would Ryo Akiyama like   
me?"  
  
I shrugged in annoyance of his attitude, "I don't know Henry, all I know is he really likes   
you... So I was wondering, could you sort of... I don't know... Hang out with him?"  
  
Henry gave me a look like I deserved to go to the loony bin, "Excuse me?"  
  
I shifted uncomfortably on the balls of my feet; "You see if you hang out with him, you might be   
able to put in a good word for me... Or set me up?"  
  
Henry rolled his eyes, "Do you have any idea how annoying Ryo is?"  
  
My eyes narrowed quickly, punching Henry on the shoulder, "Ryo is not annoying!"  
  
"Owe!" said Henry resigned tone, "Okay, okay Rika, I'll do it, for you... I'll hang out with   
Ryo for a bit and try to set you up."  
  
Throwing my arms around Henry I smiled brightly, "Thank you Henry."  
  
Henry sighed looking up at the sky as he held me, "Yeah, you're welcome."  
**************************  
Henry walked into his room throwing his keys onto his desk; he dropped his books before   
collapsing onto his bed face first. He looked completely tired and haggard.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Henry turned himself to face up in surprise lifting his head his eyes blinked in confusion at   
me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for your," I said impatiently, "well?"  
  
"Well what?" asked Henry confused.  
  
Clearly he was still tired because he seemed slower then usual.  
  
"You know Ryo?" I hinted.  
  
"Oh," said Henry his eyes filled with realization of what I was asking, "well I spent the whole   
evening playing basketball with him."  
  
"And?"  
  
Henry rolled his eyes, "Impatient aren't we?"  
  
"Get on with it," I said annoyed.  
  
"Well... I have to be truthful Rika... Ryo Akiyama is undoubtedly the dimmest, broken bulbs   
that the world has ever seen," said Henry with his most serious tired voice before slumping back   
onto his bed.  
  
"Hen-ry."   
  
Henry lifted his head again giving me a tired look, "What do you want me to do Rika, the guy is   
the biggest idiot I have ever met... For goodness sakes I feel stupider after spending a few   
minutes with him... Why every girl including you are chasing after him is a complete mystery to   
me."  
  
"But were you able to put in a good word for me?"  
  
Henry gave me a wry look, "Yes Rika you owe me big... Oh and Ryo asked if you would sit with   
him at lunch tomorrow."  
  
Ryo asked me to sit with him at lunch? That's a date! Well sort of, it's like a date... Isn't   
it? Doesn't matter I'm still having lunch with Ryo!  
  
"Thank-you so much Henry," I squealed hugging Henry tightly.  
  
Dropping his head back down to the bed he sighed, "I'm so glad I could help."  
  
My head was on Henry's chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat, I was combing his hair with   
one of my hands casually as he lay there with his eyes closed.  
  
Finally I broke the silence when I realized something, "Um... Henry where are your parents?"  
  
"My Mom and Sister are in Tokyo for something I forgot what it was but my Dad should be here...   
Guess I should have checked the messages on the machine," said Henry softly.  
  
Getting up I smiled at Henry, "I'll check it for you."  
  
We both made our way to the living room finding the answering machine I quickly stabbed at the   
play button. Immediately Henry's father's voice filled the room.  
  
"Henry, I've got to go to North America for an emergency meetings... I'm sorry but I'll be away   
till the end of the week. I'll be back at the same time as your mom and sister, so be good   
okay? I called Rika's mother and asked her to check up on you from time to time but other then   
that I'm putting my trust in you that when I get back the apartment will still be there. Oh   
and I also put some money into your bank account as well as filled up on groceries... I also   
left some money on the kitchen table so you can order Chinese or pizza tonight since Rika is   
probably there. So I'll see Sunday, be good or your grounded buster."  
  
I turned expecting his usually evil glint in his eye but instead I saw him just staring at the   
answering machine in a dull expression.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," said Henry turning he started to trudge towards his room again.  
  
Well this was definitely a surprise, usually if Henry was left alone he would be planning   
something, from a big party to even just dancing in his underwear in the empty apartment.   
Instead I watched as Henry seemed bored and wanting nothing more then sleep... It was   
definitely unnerving. Henry wasn't acting the way he was suppose to, well it's not to say he   
was always spontaneous but it was he always had to do something big, not go to bed and be a good   
boy. It was eerie to say the least.  
  
"Henry you okay?"  
  
"Sure why do you ask?" his voice was slightly muffled from being face down on his pillow.  
  
Gee, I don't know probably because you're acting like... Like... I don't know not Henryish...  
  
"Okay buster what did you do with my Henry and where is he?"  
  
I blinked for a second then realized that I actually said that out loud.  
  
Henry turned over to look at me with one eye opened quizzically, "Is something wrong with you?"  
  
"Is something wrong with you?"  
  
Henry laughed shaking his head slightly, "You sure get weird some times Ri."  
  
I smiled at him, happy to see him show some type of emotion, however I decided it was better not   
to embarrass myself anymore then I had already. "I've got to go..."  
  
Henry looked up at me with a look of disappointment, "Stay for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to Henry but homework."  
  
"I'll order Chinese," he offered his voice filled with hope.  
  
I sighed, "Henry I can't I got to go home... Homework... Dinner with my mom... My schedule..."  
  
Henry gave me his puppy face, "And we can watch Dumbo..."  
  
I looked down at my feet, keeping my eyes from Henry. It was one of our childhood endeavours   
when we would just watch Dumbo and pig out on Chinese food that I liked.  
  
"Sure," I said smiling at him, "let me call my mom."  
  
Henry smiled reaching for the telephone, "I'll order the food."  
  
Needless to say my mother was willing to allow me to keep company with Henry for dinner since   
his family was out of town, so Henry and I busied ourselves while waiting for our food. We   
quickly went through our homework with each other's help. We were done by the time the food   
arrived, so there we sat watching Dumbo eating Chinese food just like we were kids. As we ate I   
finally realized something that I've never really noticed before but there was no meat... It   
was strange though I knew Henry still ate the occasional chicken or cow, but I've never noticed   
that when we ate together he would make the exception of excluding any meat products from his   
tray as well. It gave me a weird feeling that I wasn't sure what it was but I was grateful for   
his silent gesture.  
  
Soon after a few empty cartons and soda cans we found ourselves lying on the couch. Henry's arm   
was around me as we both lay on the couch watching the movie silently. I was tracing small   
patterns on the back of his hand as we watched the movie, just like we did when we were kids.  
  
When it came down to the truth, this was really who we are, underneath it all, under my   
perfectionist façade and under Henry's chaotic appearance we were as always still kids.   
Children who watched childish movies and ate more junk food then was good for us.  
  
**************************  
  
~Usually I would have some witty remark, but for now, please review~ 


	7. In one moment

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I'm sorry for the massive delay, first it was just that I was busy, then writersblock, then it was that I didn't like how the story sounded, then after 32 rewrites, I had this sudden insight that it wasn't that the chapter was wrong, it was the fact that I was missing a scene, so I worked out another scene and it definitly looks a lotand I mean a lot better.  
  
Now I know that I usually answer questions and give comments to all those who review, butit's about 3:23 in the morning right now and I have a 1030 class so I'm so sorry but I don't have time. I hope that this chapter is good enough that you forgive me.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed you did help get me to get off my lazy butt.  
  
**********  
  
Philip L. Moore, esquire  
  
gochikku_tenshi_e_hikari  
  
MoonlightNIV  
  
Sorato4ever  
  
kallie  
  
I love Jenrya  
  
Story Weaver  
  
Takako  
  
squishybookworm  
  
littleweirdwriter  
  
Taiyou  
  
Holy Knight  
  
blucherry  
  
SVZ  
  
K. Kasai  
  
Henrika  
  
Teenager Rika  
  
kodachifighter  
  
K. Kasai  
  
q.t  
  
Virgo Writer  
  
**********  
  
PS, sorry but it's a cliffy.  
  
Sorry one more point, I might be raising this Rating for this story to "R" just to be safe for future chapter. No it's not going to turn into porn or anything like that, but there might be references so I'm not sure if it's against or not. Being that I'm from Canada which means we have different standards to that of everywhere else in the world what is rated "R", "PG", "PG-13", and "NC17". So just a warning, but most likely I'm going to change it just to be safe.  
  
*******************************  
  
Perfect : Chapter 7/?  
  
*******************************  
  
I didn't know what to do… I was sitting beside the boy of my dreams and I didn't know what to do or say, my eyes were on him as he laughed and joked with his friend Kazu. Ryo was his usual charming self as everyone kept their full attention to his stories of getting touch downs, scoring goals, or pranks and jokes he played.  
  
Glancing at my table, I saw Juri and Takato smiling and giving me thumbs up. Henry had apparently left, his things were gone but the odd thing was his tray was still on the table the food was clearly only half eaten or not even touched. Odd that he would do that, he always made a point to throw his own food away because he said the cafeteria staff had enough to deal with without throwing away other people's trash. `It's a point of principle,' he would say. On top of that… Food left? We are talking about Henry Wong, my best friend, the person that never left a crumb on his plate. Whose belly was full of holes?  
  
"Yeah this Friday's dance should be cool, I heard the theme was seventies," said Kazu.  
  
Seventies? I can see it now, bell-bottom pants, terrible disco dancing, and big puffy hair. Didn't people know that the seventies died for a reason?   
  
"That sounds pretty cool," agreed Ryo.  
  
Of course it was cool, I couldn't wait either, Ryo was going so it couldn't be that bad right?  
  
"So Rika, do you have a date yet?" asked Ryo.  
  
Surprised I choked on my juice, using all my skill I managed to keep from shooting the liquid everywhere. "N… No," I stuttered.  
  
"Well you can come with me," offered Ryo.  
  
I could see all the girls around the table looked deeply disappointed.  
  
"I would love to," I said trying to contain my happiness.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up sometime around seven okay?" smiled Ryo, turning to Kazu, "hey let's go play some b-ball."  
  
Then I was alone sitting at a deserted table, picking up my tray I hurried back to Juri and Takato, "I'm going to the dance with Ryo!" I squealed.  
  
"Wow you sure work fast," said Takato surprised.  
  
"Congratulation Rika," said Juri.  
  
"Where's Henry?"  
  
I so had to tell my best friend this; I owed him so big for getting me to sit with Ryo and on top of that putting in such a good word that I got a date with Ryo too.  
  
"He left when you sat with Ryo," said Takato uneasy, "didn't really say where he was going."  
  
Juri shifted uncomfortably in her seat while nodding at Henry's tray that still sat on the table, "Yeah he was in a bit of a hurry, probably joining a club or meeting someone."  
  
Henry Wong? Taking part in some extra curricular activities in school? Meeting someone yes but didn't tell me? That doesn't sound right at all.  
  
"That's strange," I said frowning, "well I'll go look for him."  
  
"Good luck," said Juri and Takato exchanging looks.  
  
A quick search of normal placed Henry would go, the library, the field, the basketball court, down to the only tree that was on school property came up with nothing. To my surprise I couldn't seem to find Henry, it was strange really, knowing that I couldn't find him or having him near made weird feelings in my stomach. The bell rang that signalled the end of lunch, which meant the end of my search.  
  
Entering class I took my usual seat and waited for Henry, it was science class so I waited for my usual lab partner, which was of course Henry. I watched to clock in front of the class worried Henry it only held a minute before class started. Finally Henry walked in, I don't know but something about him struck me odd. I don't think I've ever been uncomfortable with Henry before but something about seeing him made me really uncomfortable, like he was sending out weird vibes or something.  
  
"Hey," I said happily.  
  
"Hey," acknowledged Henry glancing up briefly he flashed me a quick smile as he pulled out his books.  
  
"So, where were you?"  
  
Henry shrugged as he continued to dig through his bag, "No where."  
  
"Oh… Well guess what happened at lunch today," I started excited.  
  
"I heard," interrupted Henry setting up his books he started to read his science text.  
  
Okay now I know something is really wrong, he hasn't acted like that since once when we were nine, I got really angry at him for no reason and dropped a pitcher of melted ice cream on him.  
  
"Is something wrong Henry?"  
  
Henry didn't even take his eyes off his book, "Nope, absolutely nothing wrong."  
  
"Henry something is wrong," I insisted.  
  
I may not be the world greatest detective but I could sure annoy Henry enough till he talked. Hm… I should add that to prospective jobs, interrogator.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," snapped Henry.  
  
Did he just snap at me? He is angry at me? How dare he? He isn't allowed to get angry, I'm allowed to be angry because of him being so childish right now. You no angry person, you… You stupid head!  
  
"Henry…"  
  
Henry looked up at me with a sigh, giving me an apologetic look, "Look Rika… It's just… Never mind okay? I'm just a bit ticked off about something."  
  
The softness in his voice made me regret the want to snap back at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Henry shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing kay? Just drop it."  
  
I nodded slowly but feeling sullen, Henry and I usually talked about everything, every problem, every item, we even delved into the uncomfortable subjects that our parents kept calling `The Birds and the Bees'.  
  
Turning back to my things I began to spread them along the desk properly, each item had a specific place.  
  
Henry reached out to move an item but seeing my frown and shooting death glares he smiled and leaned dangerously back in boredom while he kept tossing an eraser up into the air.  
  
Then our teacher came swooping in, her long messy hair flowing as she whirled around and dumped her books on her desk in a loud bang. Ms. Fujikawa wasn't my favourite teacher in my opinion, she was a bit eccentric always willing to try new things and her staying on a schedule was atrocious, but she did know her stuff.  
  
"Well class, today you'll be starting your exciting projects, I've posted up who you are being partnered up with so once you know who your partner is, it's off to the Library for research," said Ms. Fujikawa clapping her hands in excitement.  
  
I glanced a question at Henry who shrugged as he meant that he didn't know that there was a project or that it was suppose to start today. Rolling my eyes, I quickly made my way to the posted up sheet, it wasn't like I had to everyone knew including Ms. Fujikawa that Henry and I were always suppose to be put together. The reasons were simple; I was the only one who could control Henry long enough for him to work on a project. Second most people who worked with me had a problem of how I needed to organise everything. So in the long run the teachers knew if they stuck Henry and me together that the project will get done well and no one would be traumatise.  
  
Scanning down the list I found my name and following the line to my partners name I stopped and blinked in surprise, after a few more scans of the sheet I found that I was paired up with Juri… Quickly I found Henry's name and found him paired up with Alice Rowlen…  
  
Alice Rowlen was the exchange student from France, she was the standard beautiful, smart, and have everything together kind of person, the one that you have to grit because the one and only flaw is the one that you can't fault her on, that one flaw is that barely speaks a word of Japanese.  
  
Turning to Henry I was going to voice my concerns but I saw him talking to Ms. Fuji with Alice behind him.  
  
"Now Henry I know that you speak French…"  
  
"Not fluently," stated Henry calmly.  
  
I was surprised Henry wasn't as furious of this as I felt.  
  
"Better then anyone else in the class," said Ms. Fuji.  
  
"Rika speaks French better then I do," Henry pointed out again his voice never changed from being calm.  
  
I blushed slightly from Henry's comment to the teacher.  
  
"Yes, well Rika… Rika is a bit eccentric… I want you to work with Alice Henry," said Ms. Fuji firmly.  
  
Henry shrugged, "Okay."  
  
I grabbed my things and started to head to the library.  
  
I could hear footsteps behind me, very familiar footsteps, amazing what you can tell with just your ears sometimes…  
  
"Rika… Hey Rika wait," said Henry behind me, "okay now that's the opposite of waiting."  
  
Ignoring him I continued to walk until he grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
"Rika what's wrong? I know you are ignoring me and whether it's childish or not I want to know," said Henry quietly.  
  
I could see Henry's eyes shining brightly; they looked so innocent as they shone brightly. I quickly looked away fearing that he would be able to see everything through my eyes, how I was acting childish, how I didn't know why I acted the way I did.  
  
"Rika? Come on just tell me," pleaded Henry.  
  
I shook my head, "No I'm sorry it is childish."  
  
Slipping his hand into mine he gave me a reassuring squeeze, "Okay as long as we're cool… Hey you want to at least share a table?"  
  
Smiling I nodded, "I'll like that."  
  
Meeting Juri and Alice we told them to find a table while Henry and I searched out the books we needed. Since Henry and I spent many lunch hours in the library for we were trying to find the correct answer to settle disputes that we had, like who was the fastest person in the world, what was the farthest charted star in the Universe, who invented spaghetti, etc… It was quick work for us to gather all the good books we needed. Arriving at your table we piled the mountain of books we had into small sections of maybes, needed, and must read, Henry and I sat across from each other while we sat beside our respected partners.  
  
I was working peacefully until one thing happened, Henry shifted his books knocking it into mine, looking up he gave me a sheepish grin and a quiet apology before returning to frowning at his books. I don't know what happened but the moment I looked up my stomach gave a lurch… Something I truly did not expect because I didn't eat anything particular during lunch. My eyes somehow began to notice different features of Henry I usually didn't see, like how his eyes had a way of glowing in the current light, how his shoulders were broad enough to rest my head on. I watched as his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed, my eyes followed to his hair, it's un-kept state gave me a pause, the sudden rush for me to pull out the ever ready brush out was gone, instead I felt the urge to run my hands through his dark blue hair.  
  
Henry must have noticed me staring because he looked up curiously at me, "Rika… Rika? Is something wrong?"  
  
My mouth opened and closed for a few times as I was unable to utter a word.  
  
Henry shifted uncomfortably, glancing behind him he noticed Ryo goofing off as usual, turning back Henry smiled, "You're drooling Rika."  
  
Then it hit me…  
  
Ryo… Henry… Cute… Falling…. Oh God…. Oh God… This can't be happening… This isn't happening… It's a… Oh… My stomach gave a lurch, I felt… Well I wasn't sure what I was feeling; I started to breath heavily, unable to control my breathing properly. Everything was changing, my perfectly planned life just changed… For once it wasn't because other people ruined my plans, it was because I ruined then… But most of all I wasn't sure if it changed for the worst.  
  
Turning to Juri I pushed her, trying to get her up since my mouth didn't appear to work.  
  
Juri was definitely started, but bless her soul, thanks to her personality she was concern instead of angry.  
  
"Everything okay Rika? What's wrong?" seeing that I didn't answer but I kept pushing her frantically her eyes widened with concern. Juri turned to Henry, "Henry something's wrong with Rika… She can't seem to say anything."  
  
Suddenly I felt Henry's hand on my shoulder and more shocking was his hand accidentally brushed my neck. His hand against my skin was electrifying, half of me wanted to move closer to his hand, the other was so surprised of how it felt that I jumped away quickly and terrified.  
  
I could see Henry's face filled with concern as he spoke to Juri, "Something is wrong, but she wants to talk to you in private."  
  
I froze, I forgot that Henry and I could understand each other without words, a cold fright rushed through me as I wondered if Henry could see everything else that was passing through my head.  
  
Juri took my hand and carefully lead me out of the library, "What's wrong Rika? I've never seen you like this…"  
  
"Henry… Ryo… Henry… Falling… Cute…. Henry?" I sputtered.  
  
Juri frowned giving a half smile as if she was trying to crack a joke, "Well it finally happened, Rika you're insane… I got to get Henry to make any sense of this… His the only one who speaks Rika."  
  
Giving a squeal of fright, I grabbed Juri's arm and shook my head frantically.  
  
Juri sighed and rolled her eyes, "Rika I can't help you if I don't understand you… And Henry is the only one who can understand you in this state."  
  
I could actually feel my brain turning into putty as I tried to communicate to Juri while I tried to form a proper thought about what was happening to me. My stomach gave another lurch, I felt sick, everything was not how it was suppose to be. I felt flush or was it just hot? Breathing was erratic as I tried to catch my breath even though I was just standing holding onto Juri's arm. Then I tried to take another breath but I couldn't, everything started going black. I heard a distant scream, then everything disappeared.  
  
*******************  
  
Oh my head, what happened? One moment I was freaking out then everything went dark… My head felt like someone did about three hours of the rumba in it. Opening my eyes I groaned as the bright light filled my vision. There was a weight on my left arm as I tried to move it to cover my eyes, looking down I see a familiar disarray of dark blue hair, I pulled out my hand from under Henry. Giving into the urge I ran my hand through his hair, it was as I remembered it, thick and silky, plus it didn't smell half bad. I chuckled lightly, I had to hand it to Henry's sisters, since they bough all the hair grooming products, Henry was stuck using their shampoo, conditioner, and what nots.  
  
Sighing I decided it was time to wake Henry up, unfortunately or fortunately depending how you looked at it, Henry was an extremely heavy sleeper. There were only three ways to wake him, of those three I was the only one who knew one in particular. Carefully I rubbed the back of his right ear.  
  
Henry's eyes blinked, his silver orbs began to focus on me.  
  
"Hey," I whispered softly still allowing my hand to run through his hair.  
  
A wide grin spread through his face, suddenly I was caught up in a very tight squeeze of Henry's hug.  
  
"Henry… Need to … Breath," I gasped.  
  
Henry pulled back giving me his adorable sheepish smile, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Blushing I looked away from him before I became tongue tied again, "I hardly can tell…"  
  
Henry laughed lightly as his hand grazed my cheek as he pushed back some of my hair behind my ear.  
  
It took all my willpower not to gasp, his hand was soft and reassuring I wanted to so much to press against his hand.  
  
"I'm fine Henry," I said trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
"Good," said Henry taking my hand into his, "do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
I stared down at our hands it was a familiar gesture for us to hold hands but now it felt different. Before I got a chance to answer the door swung open in a bang revealing Ms. Kawu.  
  
Her lips were purse only a thin line could be seen and she definitely irritated, well more then she usually did. "Henry Wong! What is this I hear that you refuse to go back to class?"  
  
Henry shifted his body so it was in front of me as if to shield me, "I was with a friend that was ill," said Henry his voice was extremely calm and confident as usual.  
  
"She is being taken care of by trained professional, as far as I remember you are not a medical expert, your presence was definitely not needed. Your presence in class however is mandatory!" screamed the Vice Principal.  
  
"I disagree," said Henry evenly.  
  
Ms. Kawu's eyes widened, "You disagree? Boy you do not get to make these decisions, you are just to attend your classes and listen to your teacher."  
  
Before the argument could uglier though I seriously doubted it could, a sharp voice interrupted, "Ms. Kawu you maybe Vice Principal, you also may have just cause for yelling at young Henry Wong, but you are in my office and more importantly, you are disrupting my patient's recovery, so I'll ask you to leave and wait in your office… Do not worry I'll send Henry in a few minutes so you can continue your conversation."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Mrs. Choi; our grey hair old nurse of the school, her brown eyes were filled with energy as she calmly snapped at the Vice Principal.  
  
Ms. Kawu opened her mouth but a glare from the wizened old nurse caused her to hold her tongue, spinning around she left the office in a huff.  
  
The Nurse Choi turned to Henry her face filled with kindness as usual when she talked to students, her voice however was stern, "Now Henry I know Rika is your friend but that does not give you grounds for you to disobey your teachers."  
  
Henry nodded looking down at his feet.  
  
Shuffling over to Henry she patted him on the shoulder gently, "However I do understand and if I was in your shoes I'll probably do the same. That being said however you still have to face the wrath of the Vice Principal… Off you go now, no sense of waiting till later, then you can come right back."  
  
Giving my hand a quick squeeze Henry paused looking into my eyes, out of nowhere he leaned in quickly kissing my forehead lightly before leaving for the Vice Principal's office.  
  
Nurse Choi sighed sitting down beside my bed she clucked her tongue as she took my pulse, "That boy cares for you."  
  
"Ex… Excuse me?" I asked startled.  
  
The old nurse turned to me her expression amused, "Please don't tell me you have never noticed?"  
  
My mind whirled as I sat speechless, I never did notice… Wait notice what? Henry has always been Henry… What's there to notice? Was there something to notice?  
  
Then an old memory returned, one that I've tried to so hard to push away to not think about. It was when we were ten… 


	8. A lost memory lane

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
What I update? On time... Something must be wrong... Why yes, I have a pretty light week it seems, work has calmed down for a bit because I'm in the "eye-of-the-storm". School... Well, just got an exam so I'm free.  
  
However with all that I do have to contribute that the fact is that this is a chapter I'm fairly happy with, so with all my heart... Please, enjoy.  
  
**************  
  
TerrierLee:  
  
Well, yes, it's a bit more complicated then that, but... Oh you'll see this is the chapter were you go... What?  
  
Teenager Rika:  
  
Hope this is soon enough for you, yeah I'm terrible, this one is a bit better, but there is more, I'm nearing the end of this story though. Hoping to squeeze the rest in two/three more chapters. Then I can get working on "On The Line".  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
  
Heh, the reason why I'm pretty good on the perfectionist personality is because I'm one, if you ever see my desk I have to have the right amount of mess on it, and my eraser, pencils, pens all have to be in a particular spot. The mess have to match the desk, it has to change every day in a certain way, my waste basket has to be filled to a certain level... Yeah, I'm nuts.  
  
Henrika:  
  
I think at the end of this chapter everyone will be going like, "WHAT? What in the world are you doing Arch?" Heh, remeber there is a plan... Oh wait I don't have one... Heh.  
  
Teenager Takato:  
  
As partial as I am to a good stalking or having a good spy network, I put my vote on being psychic... Why because then I have a pretty cool power... However I do have to say it sucks when it comes down to tests, quizes, and exams, imagine if you can read the mind of everyone in class... I could get perfect scores... Sigh.  
  
blucherry:  
  
Heh... I did say sorry... Well this one isn't much of a cliffy... If it is I'll definitly try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
  
kallie:  
  
Oh, "On the Line"? Well I intend to work on it after I finish this story so I need to pop out another two/three chapter before I'm done this story... Don't worry I'm still right now trying to develop it's next chapter... It's hard...  
  
Sorato4ever:  
  
Huh... I don't think I answered that in this chapter... Oh you want me to tell you? Nah, I'll let you keep guessing... Heh... I'm mean... Heh... I like being mean... Heh... Sorry.  
  
**************  
  
On with the story, you guys certainly waited a long time for it, so it's for you guys.  
  
*******************************  
  
Perfect : Chapter 8/?  
  
*******************************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Am I suppose to congratulate you?" asked Henry dryly as he typed on his computer leisurely.  
  
"That would be nice," I said smiling as I was lying on his bed.  
  
"I take it that you're all prepared then," said Henry his voice was not at all enthusiastic.  
  
"Got my dress and got the place picked out, even got the conversation planned out," I said ticking off my fingers.  
  
"Got your chewing gum and chap lips picked out," said Henry his voice had a slight edge to it.  
  
"What for?" I asked surprised.  
  
"For you're end of date kiss of course," said Henry frowning.  
  
I looked at him dubiously.  
  
"Rika your mom is an actress, she also a director now, you have to know the standard motion of a date," said Henry dumbfound swivelling around in his chair to face me.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
Henry sighed "Yes Rika?"  
  
"I don't know how to kiss," I said quietly.  
  
Henry turned red and slightly flustered as he scooted closer to prop his foot up on the bed, "Well… As I recall, it's just the act of pressing your lips against someone else's lips."  
  
"But I've never kissed anyone," I said terrified.  
  
Henry shrugged, "Don't look at me, you're the one who got the first date remember?"  
  
My brain twirled quickly formulating a plan, "Okay Henry I got a plan."  
  
Henry groaned, "Not one of your plans."  
  
"What's wrong with my plans?" I demanded.  
  
"What was your last plan? Oh wasn't it mixing all that hard candy in the muffin mix?" asked Henry sarcastically.  
  
"You said you liked it," I pointed out.  
  
"I lied," shrugged Henry leaning back in his chair, "I do that from time to time."  
  
"But Henry, I need your help for this one," I whined, "please, please!"  
  
Henry's shoulder's drooped in defeat, sitting up he scooted over till he was beside me, "Fine, fine, what is it?"  
  
"You and I are going to practice," I explained.  
  
Henry's eyes widened, "Wha… What? No, no way."  
  
"Come on Henry you said you were going to help."  
  
Henry rolled his eyes, taking my hands into his, "Rika, you know I love you, I'll take a bullet for you, but the first kiss, they're suppose to…"  
  
Henry couldn't finish the sentence because I took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him. My entire body shivered from the feeling of his lips, they were soft and warm.  
  
Pulling away slowly Henry eyes opened with mine, his silver eyes shone with a type of light I never saw before.  
  
"Special," he finished in a whisper.  
  
We both leaned forward again, hesitating for a second we slowly kissed again savouring the moment… One of Henry's hands was gently cupping my face while the other held one of my hands; my free hand was running through his hair. Surprisingly my mind was categorizing everything I was feeling, his lips were gentle and innocent; he tasted like sweets and everything good. I was certain that we both didn't know what we were doing, but Henry and I continued to kiss; occasionally alternating which side we kissed from. We continued our gentle kisses until there was a sharp rap on Henry's door.  
  
Springing apart quickly Henry accidentally pushed away a bit too hard, he landed on the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
"Henry?" came his mother's concern voice, "I was wondering if you two wanted any snacks, but now I'm wondering is everything alright in there?"  
  
"Yes Mom," said Henry quickly as he scrambled back to his feet.  
  
"So do you…"  
  
"Yes please," said Henry flinging himself back into his computer, "some tea would be nice."  
  
"And some biscuit please," I said as I pulled back the book I had discarded early to gloat about my date.  
  
I glanced at him occasionally; I knew he wasn't working for all the noise of tapping from the keyboard was coming from tapping the page up and page down keys.  
  
I then realized I was holding my book wrong side up so I quickly corrected it.  
  
What happened? Was that my intention? Was he the one who continued the kiss or did I? Wow, that was a good kiss… Though in reality when I base it, it is quite hard, since frankly I haven't been kissed before until a few seconds ago… God that was… Oh God, what was I thinking? I must be completely nutters. I mean Henry… His my… Oh God… Why did I even…  
  
I didn't notice Henry's mother had entered the room, setting the tray between Henry and me she took notice to our silence and our distant stares blatantly showing that our minds were not on our work. Turing to look at Henry then back at me she opened her mouth several times, it seemed that she didn't know how to word the question without her being uncomfortable. Finally she shrugged; giving up she retreated from the room, however this time leaving the door partly open.  
  
Henry and I didn't spoke as he poured the tea while I put jam on our biscuit, we didn't even look at each other.  
  
My mind was still trying to plan out on what to do, but every time I put together a small semblance of cohesive thought my mind kept bringing up the kiss… Ergh kisses that I shared with Henry. Finally I gather my nerve turning to Henry my mouth was opening to ask a question when I saw Henry in the same pose. Shaken we both closed our mouths and gave each other nervous smiles before turning back to our snack.  
  
After another hour of us exchanging nervous looks I quickly left begging off that I had forgot to do something at home. I was a nervous wreck when I arrived at my home; I went straight to my room flinging myself on my bed trying to figure out what had happened. I was shaking… Then I was crying, I was crying so hard that I hugged my pillow closer to me, burrowing my face into my pillow to muffle my cries.  
  
I had kissed Henry, what was I thinking? I mean he is my best friend! He probably never wants to see me again, he probably feels weird around me now… I just blew a ten-year friendship just because I wanted to get ready for a date… Stupid…  
  
It wasn't until much later that I remembered that I had a date that evening, calling up the boy I cancelled begging it off that I wasn't feeling so well. It wasn't so hard since I felt terrible…  
  
I spent that night walking down a street that I usually walked with Henry… My heart felt heavy, losing a friendship like Henry was something that pained me like nothing in my life, he was the boy that meant everything to me… As much as I always pretended that he was annoying and just a load of trouble, he meant everything to me… Now because of my stupid plans I lost him… I had to make this right. I had to fix this.  
  
Then inspiration hit me, breaking into a run, I was nearly laughing, as I knew what to do.  
  
After much deliberation and a few times of nearly chickening out from this I was standing in front of the Wong's apartment. Ringing the door I waited… After a few seconds of nobody answering I realized that they could be out…  
  
You know the feeling when you want someone to be there but you partly don't want them there… Well that's what I feel… I rang the door bell again just in case…  
  
After a few more seconds I turned, concluding that nobody was home, of course that was when Henry opened the door. Turning I plastered a smile to my face but it faltered when I saw the state that he was in, he dressed in a crumpled T-shirt and jeans that he had wore earlier, but instead he looked more disorderly then before, if that was possible. In truth he looked like crap, I mean it looked like not only the circus and a bus ran him over but everyone in town must have stepped on him since I left him earlier this day. His eyes were haunted too behind him everything was dark.  
  
"Hey," I said timidly.  
  
Henry's eyes widened, taking a step back he looked like he wanted to run, "Rika… Rika, look I need to-"  
  
"No," I said quickly shaking my head, "let me speak… Henry you're my best friend… I don't want that to change… I'm sorry… Can we… Can we just…"  
  
Something flickered in Henry's eyes, nodding slowly a small smile appeared on his face, it looked forced. "Sure… Sure Rika."  
  
Holding out the two very large and heavy paper bags full of Chinese food I smiled, "I got the food…"  
  
His smile widened to a genuine smile, opening the door he shook his head slowly, "I'll get the movie."  
  
*******************  
  
I was confused, ever since that night Henry and I never spoke of the kisses we shared, we both pretended that the event never happened. I had pushed away the memory with a passion, not wanting things to change, going on several dates over the years, trying to forget… Trying but never really, when it came down to it, sometimes, moments like now I could feel Henry's lips on mine. The passion, the sweetness and innocence of his lips… I've never felt anything like it… Never felt so light that I could float… I was scared, I am scared, Henry is everything to me, I meant it then and I mean it now. I need him to be my best friend, what would happen if he wasn't? Who would be the person that would understand me? Who would be the person that I could share tons of vegetarian dishes with and watch endless hours of childish movies?  
  
I groan loudly, it's all very confusing. Why does it always have to be confusing?  
  
"Problem dear?"  
  
Turning in surprise I see Nurse Choi, I had forgotten she was here.  
  
"No," I said weakly.  
  
She gave me one of her piercing stares of inspection; it made my spine shiver like she was looking straight through me. Nodding she turned back to moving boxes on a shelf, "You're an idiot," she muttered softly.  
  
I need to talk to someone about this… Well when it came down to it all the only other person would be Juri since Henry is the problem.  
  
*******************  
  
Uncomfortable, that was the word that would best describe the situation; Henry and I were walking home from school. Henry still haven't told me what happened in the Vice-Principal's office, I decided to just hold my peace while I tried to figure out what was happening to me and more importantly how to deal and plan it all out.  
  
Finally I couldn't take it, gathering my nerves I turned to Henry to ask what had happened with the Vice-Principal, but before I could ask Henry's face was suddenly filled with determination. His bag fell from his shoulder landing on the ground in a heavy plop before he broke into a run. Picking up his bag I followed the as best as I could, I didn't have to worry I knew that look he had on his face, I knew where he was going.  
  
I reached the park, climbing to the highest hill, I see Henry already standing there, his arms stretch out, his head thrown back eyes closed as he felt the wind blow past him. We love this spot, nobody really comes to the park all that much, which is a shame because surprisingly the hill in the park is one of the highest part of town, it was on a cliff face which meant we could hear the crashing of the waves below us, across from us was the city, at night it would light up like a bunch of stars in the night sky. It was also a spot for the perfect sunrise and sunsets.  
  
Frankly I always thought that him doing this was childish but also a big waste of time, but I also liked it, his face was so calm, like all his worries was carried off by the breeze. Dropping our bags against a tree nearby I sat down at his feet letting my body lean against his legs. Unsurprisingly it was cold, hugging myself tightly I didn't move, I knew Henry needed this and in a sense I guess I do to, I stared out into the view, watching as time and life pass without Henry or my interventions. Finally he sat down letting me sit between his legs, I leaned against his body as he wrapped his arms around my shivering form. I started to play with his hand as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
It was a while before Henry spoke, "I got suspended."  
  
Turning my head in surprise I looked at him, his was staring out at the water.  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because of myself," interrupted Henry quickly.  
  
I turned away to look out at the water also; a deep sense of guilt filled me, "How long?" I asked softly.  
  
"Till Monday," responded Henry with a heavy sigh, "then my parents have to meet with Ms. Kawu bright and early in the morning."  
  
"I…" I didn't finish my apology, I knew Henry didn't want to hear it, as far as he was concern I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Your parents, will understand," I said softly.  
  
"I hope," Henry sighed hugging me closer.  
  
Not knowing what to say I concentrated in staring out at the view while I played with Henry's hands.  
  
After a while Henry spoke softly, "We better get going, it's getting late."  
  
Tightening my hold onto his arms that surrounded me I leaned further back into him, "Can you… Stay Henry… Let's watch the sunset."  
  
Henry was definitely surprised, "But today is Wednesday."  
  
It took a while before it dawned on me, Sundays was when Henry and I would watch the sunset together because it marked the end of our weekend, it was a little tradition we made when we were little.  
  
"Please."  
  
Henry's arms tightened around me, kissing me softly on the temple we watched as the sun fell.  
  
*******************  
  
-I'll leave you right here...- 


	9. The Truth Damn it!

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I'm a terrible person, I sorta really got lazy, all the writing was done but then I got caught up creating a new story, I was developing plot and so forth...  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
**************  
  
Blue and Green: Don't worry I'm worst then you on updates... I hope the next one is out sooner.  
  
kallie: I'm so sorry for the length of time it took to update... I'm just getting too lazy...  
  
Teenager Rika: I'll make sure the next chapter is longer and I'm trying to update rest of my stories too... I have them written out just not typed out...  
  
blucherry: Eh... How about several months late... Or has it been a year?  
  
Henrika: Nothing is ever easy is the theme... Or is it opposite attracts? Or is it...  
  
IceQueen0690: You will see next chapter and I'm usr it's going to be a surprise.  
  
q.t.: ? Truth be told I didn't even know until it just flew out when I was writing...  
  
Sorato4ever: There is a reason for it and it will all be answered.  
  
EXV_ASIA: I will finish the story and all my story just depends on how long is the key.  
  
Rukinha_Lokinha: Ergh... You might want to get a better role model I'm too lazy.  
  
SVG: I always have the vice-principal as a nasty person... Hm...  
  
q.t.: You'll have to see.  
  
squishybookworm: Exams did I just got lazy afterwards with vacation and so forth...  
  
Dereku Ayanami-Yankovic: Thank you... Now if I can stop being lazy...  
  
K. Kasai: Don't worry I'm getting lazy so I have eratic update times...  
  
EXV_Asia: Updated... Hoping to get the next chapter typed out on time...  
  
I love Jenrya: I will I promise.  
  
**************  
  
The next chapter will be out, I promise... I just hope it's on time...  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 9/?  
  
The truth damn it.  
  
I have this annoying habit that even I get annoyed about, I chew on the back of my pencil. While it isn't the worst thing in the world I could not for the life of me figure out how I got that habit or how to stop it. However when I did chew my mind never seemed to be able to concentrate on anything, it was like a way for me to think of nothing or daydream…  
  
"Ms. Nonako? Would you please answer the question?"  
  
I blinked stupidly for a few second realizing that I was in class, sitting up I took in a deep breath as I scanned the books and notes on my desk for a clue of what the question was. Realizing that my attempts were futile I looked up at Mr. Tencahi in defeat, "I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Mr. Tencahi faced darkened, "Well I expect better Rika, I would have thought Henry being away would mean less distraction to the class but it seems you feel you have to fill his place."  
  
My cheeks burned as I bit my tongue from responding, Mr. Tencahi never really liked Henry because he never paid attention in his class. However his scorn sparked something in me.  
  
Looking behind me, my eyes wandered over Henry's empty desk. It wasn't as if this was the first time Henry wasn't at school… In fact it wasn't the first time Henry wasn't at school because of me but that was usually because I passed a cold to him. No this time it was different, he wasn't here because of me… Why did he have to stick around when I was in the nurse's office? Why couldn't he be a bit smarter and just go to class? He could have checked up on me later…  
  
"Ms. Nonako!" bellowed Mr. Tencahi.  
  
Turning to the front my eyes widened to a very angry Mr. Tencahi, I guess I missed something again.  
  
Mr. Tencahi face had a very ugly look, "Miss. Nonako if this class is being too boring for you maybe you should follow your friend Henry and leave."  
  
Then it happened, I snapped, I never felt angrier in my entire life, it wasn't like any angry explosion that I usually had, instead it was a cold knot of anger. I slammed my book shut, which definitely surprised the entire class. Mr. Tencahi as well as the rest of the class was filled with pure astonishment, "Fine!" I shouted, "Fine, I think I've learned enough today anyways!" Shoving my books into my bag I stomped out of the silent class. Slamming the door behind me I hear the class erupt into chatter.  
  
Jumping onto a bus I sat angrily in the back wondering where I should go… Well it was sort of a no brainer; there was only one place that made sense. Arriving at a very familiar apartment building I stormed up the stairs, the thought of using the elevator infuriated me for some reason. Arriving at the right floor and slammed my fist continuously at the door.  
  
It only took a few seconds before neighbours began poking their heads out of their apartments, I continued bashing my fist against Henry's door. Finally the door swung open Henry looked generally surprised, he was dressed in a jogging pants and a t-shirt covered in sweat, which meant he was exercising out on the porch.  
  
Angrily I tossed my backpack into him, "Oof," he grunted stumbling a few steps back.  
  
Brushing past Henry into the apartment I stormed around the living room while Henry placed my backpack down carefully and locked the door. Henry jumped over his sofa and sat back watching me pace back and forth in front of him. "Rika? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Damn, right there is!" I shouted.  
  
Henry's face was puzzled but he nodded me to continue.  
  
"I was in class and you weren't!"  
  
Henry nodded again slowly; he didn't seem to comprehend what I was trying to say.  
  
"I was in class and you weren't… You weren't in class because of me!"  
  
"Rika," began Henry.  
  
"No!" I interrupted shaking my head, "you and I both know I was the cause."  
  
Henry looked away I still couldn't read him like he could read me, I never understood why.  
  
"Damn it Henry, why?" I shouted," Why do you care about me so much? Why can you read me like a book and I can't? Why do you willing to get suspended because of me? Why do you always know what to get me for birthday? Why are you a complete mess but so perfect?"  
  
Henry looked down at his feet not saying a word.  
  
"Damn it Henry I think I'm in love with you! I am in love with you!"  
  
Henry's eyes suddenly looked up and locked with mine.  
  
Then everything became clear, years of memories changed as they had new meaning, my eyes widened as I suddenly knew exactly how Henry was feeling, what he was thinking… Oh God he is in love with me too. Then it hit me, I couldn't see or read Henry because I denied how I felt for him, he didn't he knew… He just didn't say anything…  
  
"You're in love with me."  
  
Henry swallowed, standing up from the sofa he backed away from me slowly, he was afraid and I was angry.  
  
Lifting up my hand I let the light catch the ring in my hand, "You promised! You promised Henry! You promised that your feelings wouldn't change!"  
  
Henry looked down at his feet still backing away.  
  
My eyes caught Henry's again once more and I had my answer, "You never broke your promise… God Henry why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Henry's head snapped up, he stalked towards me angrily, "Tell you? Tell you what? Rika I think I'm in love with you? Damn it Rika we were six!" Tears started to form in Henry's eyes, "Rika I've been in love with you since we were six… Do you know how confusing that is? Everyone around me thinking about coutes and how yucky girls were and all I could relate was how much I love you. Rika I had no one to talk to! You caused me to feel something different and I couldn't be angry at you. You were my best friend Rika and I couldn't even tell you… I was scared!"  
  
"Henry I didn't…"  
  
"That's right you didn't know," snapped Henry brushing away his tears, covering his eyes with his hands, "Rika I love…"  
  
He never finished his sentence I had already closed the small distance between us, sealing my lips over his. It was a different yet similar to our first kiss, it was passionate; it felt right, the innocents, and gentleness of the kiss. The sweet taste of Henry's lips and his scent was all I could sense.  
  
Pulling our heads slowly back we stared at each other our eyes searching each other, neither of us wanted to regret what had happened. Our words were lost to us as all we could think were each other; our second kiss was slow and gentle savouring each other as much as we could. Pulling away we again searched each other's face. The silent question was answered taking Henry's hand I kissed them softly before pulling him to his room.  
  
*******************  
  
Here's the newer version, most of the spelling mistakes are gone as well as parts of it has been rewritten a bit. 


End file.
